


To Have Known You

by chaoticbirds



Series: Swinging By a Fine Line [2]
Category: Marvel, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Hints of sexy time, Mentions of Death, Minor Injuries, Spiderman!Jungkook, bts hero au, bts marvel au, bts x marvel, cliche moment of mc taking care of boo-boo'ed jk, mc a little silly at the end, oh gosh so much fluff, soft with a capital s, spiderman jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbirds/pseuds/chaoticbirds
Summary: You weren’t entirely surprised when Seoul’s masked-hero showed up at your window in the middle of the night--wounded and in need of some TLC.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Series: Swinging By a Fine Line [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111178
Kudos: 24





	To Have Known You

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a simple drabble, but then it ended up being over 1k... I think my version of a drabble is anything 2k or less (sigh). Anyway, here’s more Spider-Kook. I binged all the Spider-Man movies the other day and whew... GIVE ME MORE SPIDER-KOOK! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you to those who have reached out to me!!!! :D
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr (@/mimikookie)

A thumping sound jolted you awake. 

Your eyes slowly peeled open as you tried to find the source of what woke you. Your heart raced when you spotted a figure outside your window. Through the lingering grogginess from your sleep, you couldn’t recognize the person. Although you lived a few stories up, you didn’t put it past anyone to find a way up if they really wanted to. The panic inside you rose quickly and you reached behind your nightstand to grab the kitchen knife you kept in your room after being abducted. The clock read 3:29 in the morning.

You stayed silent in hopes the person would go away, but they didn’t. Your grip tightened on the knife’s handle, eyes glued on your window’s curtains in anticipation. You weren’t sure what to do. In the silence, you faintly heard the person speak. 

It almost sounded like your name.

The person rapped against the window again, mumbling more clearly this time. That was definitely your name. Carefully, you treaded to your window and pulled the curtain to the side. 

“Jungkook?” You questioned as you came face to face with Spider-Man’s mask, instantly pulling your window open and setting the knife down.

“Can I come in?” He mumbled with a hoarse voice. You nodded and moved to the side, watching as he slowly slid into your room. You narrowed your eyes on his stumbling form, noticing the way he held an arm over his chest and his heavy breathing. You swiftly locked the window and let the curtains fall back into place. 

Jungkook took his normal seat in your desk chair. Using the hand that wasn’t against his chest, he pulled off the mask with a gruff and let it fall to the floor. He tilted his head back slightly, letting his mouth fall open as he breathed in the fresh air with his eyes half-open. His hair was damp with sweat, sticking to his forehead messily.

“What’s wrong?” You clicked on your desk lamp rather than your main lamp so you had less of a chance of catching someone’s attention.

“Ahh, well,” Jungkook started only to cut himself off with a small groan. You gently spun the chair so the light was illuminating his face more. You reached out and took his face in your hands and angled it toward the light. Your lips parted in surprise when you saw how bruised his face was. There were cuts on one of his brows and another on his bottom lip.

“Are there more?” You asked when you remembered the way he was cradling his chest. He reluctantly nodded and began to remove the upper half of his suit. It was then you saw the gashes in his suit, revealing his injuries. Your lips tugged into a frown when you noticed the pain on his face at the simple movements. You moved to help him, but he shook his head. He didn’t want to seem that useless.

“Oh my god,” you whispered as the material slowly revealed more bruises and cuts. Jungkook hissed as his suit stuck to the drying blood on his skin. You were suddenly thankful that you didn’t get nauseous at the sight of blood. “Jungkook, what happened?”

He opened his mouth to respond but you cut him off, “Nevermind. Answer that when you feel better. Let’s get you to the bathroom,” you said and snaked an arm under his, providing support as you guided him to the bathroom that was connected to your room. Your steps were slow as he stumbled. Despite his energy growing weaker, you could tell he was still trying to keep his weight off of you. After sitting him on your closed toilet seat, you slid the rest of his suit off of him, leaving him in just his underwear.

“If you wanted to undress me, you could’ve just said so,” Jungkook joked weakly as you grabbed the first-aid kit and a clean washcloth. You narrowed your eyes at him before turning on the tub’s faucet. You hoped your parents wouldn’t be able to hear the running water.

“Stop talking, Kookie, you’re hurting yourself more,” you replied, focusing on getting the water warm. Once it was the right temperature, you guided him in the tub. Jungkook let out small grunts as he lowered himself inside. You grabbed the faucet hose, washed your hands, then cautiously began cleaning out the cuts on his torso, glancing up at his face to make sure you weren’t causing severe pain. 

“I’m okay,” he assured when he noticed the worry etched on your face. You wanted to scoff because he definitely was _not_ okay, but you didn’t. Instead, you simply nodded and continued. After you rinsed the wounds thoroughly, you began cleaning around the cuts, stopping every once in a while when Jungkook winced. He bit down on his lip to keep quiet, causing the cut on his lip to reopen. You reached up, gently pulling his lip from between his teeth and cleaning the fresh blood. Jungkook grabbed your wrist once you were done and pulled your hand to his lips for a soothing kiss. 

His round eyes were staring into yours with such fondness it made your heart ache. You weren’t going to be able to handle losing him if it came to that. You knew he had abilities that the average person did not possess, but he wasn’t invincible. He wasn’t immortal. He bleeds like everyone else. Sure, he was Spider-Man, but he was also Jeon Jungkook. 

Part of you wished you never met him because the pain you would have to endure losing him would be unbearable. You couldn’t stop him from being Spider-Man, but it made him more susceptible to being killed. Though you guess anything could happen to the average person--car accidents, robberies, muggings. However, he was still your boyfriend and while you loved that he was Spider-Man who saved people, you loved Jeon Jungkook more. And you would rather have known him than to not have known him at all.

Taking a deep breath, you shoved those thoughts in the vault in your head and locked the door. You gave him a soft smile before going back to his other wounds. Once you pat-dried his skin and applied some bandages, you helped Jungkook out of the tub and handed him a towel as you cleaned up the mess you made.

“I should get going,” he whispered in your hair as you both lay on your bed a few minutes later. He had insisted to leave as soon as he dried off, but you demanded he rested a bit to regain his strength. His arguments fell on deaf ears as you helped him to your bed. You had pulled the covers over you both and were pressed against his side with your head on his chest. You never knew that hearing his breathing was such a precious sound. You wanted to hear his heartbeat for eternity.

You lifted your head to look at him. Your eyes scanned his face to see his condition, but he was difficult to read. 

“I think you should wait a little more,” you replied softly. The corner of his eyes crinkled as a smile formed on his pink lips.

“It sounds like someone just wants me to stay as their personal pillow,” he chuckled and gave your frame a squeeze. You ducked your face in his chest, careful to not fully rest your head on or near any of his wounds.

“Well if you’re offering,” you trailed off. His chest vibrated with another laugh, causing you to smile. You gently placed a kiss on an uninjured place on his chest.

“If I don’t leave now, I might end up falling asleep,” he muttered, staring down as you continued peppering kisses on his honey skin. You peered up through your lashes.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Your parents are going to wake you for school tomorrow and I doubt they’ll be thrilled about a near-naked guy in your bed.” You frowned, glancing at the clock when you remembered it was a school night. It’s been an hour since Jungkook had woken you. “Plus, my suit is still laying in your bathroom for anyone to see.”

“I use an alarm,” you countered to which he scoffed. “And I can go hide your suit.”

“I know you well enough to know you sleep through them, which means your parents have to wake you,” he replied with a small head shake. You rolled your eyes, ignoring his (very accurate) statement, and continued your kisses on his skin. However, Jungkook reached out and halted your movements.

“What?” You questioned, concern growing within your chest as you sat up a little. “Am I hurting you?”

Jungkook shook his head, causing some of his hair to fall into his eyes. “N-no. I just,” he started then glanced away. Your lamp desk was still on and you could faintly see the way his cheeks darken. “It felt good. Uhh, too good,” he said nervously. You giggled at his shy response and placed your hand on his thigh. He was still only wearing his underwear. His thigh felt firm under your soft skin.

“Yn,” he warned and grabbed your hand, grunting quietly when he moved his torso. Your eyes quickly snapped to his chest then to his eyes. “I’m fine, but uh, probably now isn’t a good time.”

Your cheeks mimicked his, feeling embarrassed and pulling your hand out of his grasp. Of course now wasn’t a good time. He was injured. What were you thinking? 

He quickly grabbed your hand again and pulled you against his side again.

“I want to, baby,” he assured with a press of his lips to your forehead. “I do, but let’s just cuddle for now, okay?” His voice was soft as he spoke, eyes glinting in the dark room. You took the chance to admire the man in your arms; your embarrassment slowly fading at his comforting tone. The thoughts from before seeped through the cracks of the vault and fogged your mind. While losing him would be earth-shattering, you were grateful to be able to know the man behind the mask.


End file.
